memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Tabitha's Revenge/Chapter Three
At LexCorp a worker is reporting to Lex when the ceiling implodes and the Birds drop down and they take out the guards with ease and he is sitting in the chair as the Birds walk up to him getting ready to knock the crap out of him. Well, well if it's not the Birds of Prey what brings you women from New Gotham to here? Lex asked with a evil look. Helena looks at him.. Cut the crap Lex we know that you and Tabitha are trying to kill a man named Typhuss James Kira Huntress says as she looks at him. Lex looks at her. Who me no I never would harm him but I tell you what I'll give you all my information and then you can be on your way Lex says as he is talking to the Birds. While he's talking to the Birds Tabitha comes out with a Cardassian disruptor rifle and aims it at them. Well it seems that you two are very smart Huntress says as she looks at them. Lex looks at the guards. Take them away Lex says as he looks at them. The guards take the Birds away. At the Clock Tower Barbara is checking the damage that was done to the power grid when Typhuss walks up to her. How bad is it Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Well I'm going to need to replace the relay that I shot and it should be good as new Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Should have Helena checked in by now says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. I give them at least 50 minutes before checking on them it's something that Helena gets kinda of annoyed with me checking in on them every 24 hours sometimes according to Dinah she turns her com off so I wouldn't annoy her Barbara says with a smile. Typhuss looks at her. Something doesn't feel right, something is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at Typhuss. I'm sure their fine Typhuss they're probably fighting Lex's guards and bots to get to him Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. My vigilante training is telling me something is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. Helena is a grown woman she can handle whatever comes her way and mine is telling me not to worry Barbara says as she looks at him. Talia looks at them. I've got a contact in LexCorp I could ask him to check on them? Talia asked as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. Barbara looks at him. You worry too much Typhuss your daughter can handle whatever Lex throws at her Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. My gut is telling me that something is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara then leaves to suit up. She looks at him. You agreed to stay behind Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss as he's suiting up. Typhuss looks at her. I did but that was before Helena got captured, how are you going to stop me, I'm her father and she's in danger, I'm going to help her says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at her. We don't even know what happened the computer is still trashed and give it time until Talia finds out what's going on Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss puts his mask and hood on as he gets his bow. No, not this time says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara then leaves the Clock Tower. In LexCorp the Birds are in a cell as they're waiting to be executed by a firing squad as Red Arrow is watching from a air duct. Red Arrow jumps down and looks at the Birds. Red Arrow gets out a shock arrow and aims it at the panel then fires the arrow then the force field goes off. Let's get out of here says Red Arrow as he looks at them. Helena looks at him. Dad we can handle this he was just about to tell us his plan with the drones and a weapon platform he got from the Tollan Huntress says as she looks at him. Fine I will leave says Red Arrow as he looks at Helena then leaves to return to the Clock Tower. Before he could the doors lock down and they're surrounded by drones that point their weapons at them. Huntress looks at the team. All right guys got any plans to get out of here? Huntress says as she looks at the Birds and her father. Red Arrow gets out a flashbang arrow. Red Arrow aims the bow at the drones and fires the flashbang arrow at them.